


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by drpinkky



Series: My Only Sunshine [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.<br/>You make me happy when skies are grey.<br/>You'll never know, dear, how much I love you.<br/>Please don't take my sunshine away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

Peggy and Angie were walking down the street from the theater. Angie had just landed her first bigger role, and Peggy had gone with her to the first rehearsal. She'd done wonderfully, as Peggy told her several times. 

"Oh, shut up, English," Angie said after the fourth time.

"Angie, I can't. You were really wonderful."

Angie grinned and looked around before stepping into an alley, pulling Peggy behind her. They ducked behind a dumpster and Angie leaned into Peggy's space. 

"You wanna keep talking or-" Peggy cut her off with a kiss. Then she got a whiff of the dumpster and gagged. Angie giggled. 

"Why don't we continue this elsewhere," she offered, gesturing back to the street. 

"That's a great idea. Look at you, Pegs, always thinking on your toes."

 

As they emerged from the alley, Peggy scanned the crowd, hoping no one saw them. Or that no one was trailing them. She wasn't quite sure which. Once she was satisfied, she nodded at Angie, and they started off again.

Too late, she noticed a man in a trench coat walking towards them with his hand in his pocket. He grinned as he passed Peggy.

"Leviathan sends its regards," he hissed, pulling a gun from his pocket.

Angie yanked on Peggy's arm just as he fired. The bullet grazed the side of her jacket, and she pulled out her own gun, but the man had disappeared.

There were people screaming. Peggy didn't register much of it, until she saw people pointing.

"Is she alright?" 

"Oh my god, call an ambulance!"

Peggy turned to face Angie. Her face was pale and her eyes were glassy. She stumbled forward and Peggy caught her as she fell. A patch of red bloomed on her stomach. Her knees buckled and they both crumpled to the ground, Peggy doing her best to not hurt Angie more.

"I'm going to put pressure on it. This will hurt." Peggy tried to keep her voice even. Angie nodded, gritting her teeth at the pain.

"How'm I doin', Peg?" She asked.

Peggy stroked her hair. "Really well. There's an ambulance coming soon, okay?" 

Angie nodded weakly. "I'm real tired, English."

"Hey, no, you can't go to sleep yet, Angie."

"Why? I'm tired, English."

"Because-" Peggy's mind went blank. All that occurred to her was a song her mother would sing to her as a child. She leaned down to Angie's ear and sang softly. 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,

You make me happy when skies are grey

You'll never know, dear, how much I love you,

Please-"

She couldn't finish the song because of a sob working its way up her throat. She brushed the hair off of Angie's face.

"You told me you couldn't carry a tune, English." Angie said. Peggy smiled and opened her mouth to respond, but was interupted by the ambulance siren. The paramedics lifted her onto a stretcher and loaded her into the truck. Peggy went to follow, but one of them held up a hand.

"You family?" He asked.

"No, but-"

"Then you can't come with her, sorry ma'am."

He stepped into the back of the ambulance and slammed the door. It pulled away quickly, leaving Peggy alone, staring at the blood on the ground. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Please don't take my sunshine away." She whispered.

 


End file.
